


Первый раз

by majougari



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majougari/pseuds/majougari
Summary: Первый раз Уэйда Уилсона.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Пропущенная сцена к арке о космическом мессии из первого тома.

Сознание возвращалось медленно. Ему попросту не хотелось: в охваченное болью тело, к бьющей в нос омерзительной вони и скрипящему на зубах песку. В жизни Стива было предостаточно пробуждений и похуже, но это не значило, что они ему нравились. Уши уже начали распознавать в неумолчном шуме речь. Говорил один человек, лениво-безнадёжным тоном, как будто он сам уже утомился от своего монолога, но молчать не мог.  
— И вот этим, блядь, всё кончается. Если бы я знал с самого начала, к чему ведут эти шаромыжники, я бы!..  
Наступила короткая пауза, озвученная какой-то вознёй. Потом голос перешёл на фальцет:  
— Миста Уилсон, ты станешь великим героем. Поколения жирных счастливых школьников будут благодарить тебя за мирное детство! Эра процветания, миста Уилсон, расцвет науки и искусства, окончание всех войн! И твоя огромная статуя с двухметровым хреном на главных площадях всех городов Земли! Противно от одной мысли, что я купился на такое.  
Стив открыл глаза. Слепящее пустынное солнце тут же врезало по ним слепящими кулаками. Затуманенный слезами взгляд различил размытое красное пятно на песке. Пятно пробормотало:  
— Этим даже не похвастаешься перед клёвой цыпочкой. «А потом я со всей дури врезал великому Капитану Америке по шарикам и спас мир!». С-с-сука. Ал меня убьёт, если узнает.  
Стив попытался сесть и тут же понял часть про «шарики».  
— О, ты очнулся. — В голосе парня в красном спандексном костюме не было слышно никакого энтузиазма.  
— Что произошло? — хрипло спросил Стив.  
— Пробел проёба. Провал анала. Воронка фейспалма. Я спас наш сраный мир.  
Парень вяло развёл руками, иллюстрируя последнюю фразу. Кругом, на буром от впитавшейся крови песке, валялись какие-то ошмётки органического происхождения и разлагались буквально на глазах — видимо, они-то и издавали всю эту вонь. Стив различил щупальцы с присосками, когти и неправдоподобное количество мелких остреньких зубов. На его собеседнике тоже висели гирлянды, здорово смахивающие на кишки, а голову на манер шлема увенчивал зубастый череп, утыканный костяными гребнями. Один из гребней уже несколько секунд потихоньку сползал со шлема и шлёпнулся на землю как раз на последней фразе, как будто задавшись целью нагнать ещё больше уныния.  
— Меня пригласили L, L & L, — сказал Стив, поднимаясь на ноги. — Они говорили об угрозе инопланетного вторжения. Ты хочешь сказать…  
— Да. Забудь, всё уже закончилось. Видишь, какой ебах получился. Кстати, я Дэдпул, спасибо, что спросил. Тебе тоже втирали, что ты мессия и неебический спаситель вселенной?  
— Тоже? Значит, с ними действительно что-то нечисто было. — Стив удовлетворённо кивнул. Не могут всерьёз заботиться о спасении планеты люди, способные бесцельно гнать собственных солдат на убой против настолько превосходящего противника. Его передёрнуло от воспоминания. Этой организацией немедленно должны заняться компетентные люди.  
— Что, и гигантский монумент был?  
Стив моргнул, возвращаясь к сиюминутной реальности.  
— Если ты об огромной безвкусной статуе в их симуляторе будущего, то да, был.  
— Бля, — устало огорчился Дэдпул. Он уже закончил счищать с костюма внутренности и присоски и тоже встал. — Чего ещё ждать от чувака с фамилией Диксон! Ну что ж, ты прости, что без послелюдий, но я сегодня не в форме. На этом я вынужден… Ох, ёбаный телепорт.  
— Я вызвал вертолёт.  
— Хм-м.  
Пронзительно синее небо над их головами равнодушно пялилось на в очередной раз избежавший катастрофы мир. Боль в паху отступала, и планета Земля снова начинала казаться вполне приличным местечком.  
— Ты в первый раз, да?  
— Ага. Раньше у меня как-то хватало мозгов не ввязываться в такие дела. — Дэдпул почесал затылок, с противным звуком шкрябая перчаткой по блестящей маске. — Это всегда так?..  
— Тяжело? Да.  
— Мерзко. Как будто ты использованный гандон.  
Стив усмехнулся.  
— Да. И это тоже.


End file.
